inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kusaka Ryuuji
Kusaka Ryuuji (九坂隆二) is a midfielder for Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. Profile *''"While he has a friendly smile and accommodating attitude, once he gets angry there’s no stopping his rampage."'' Appearance He is the tallest member of Inauzma Japan. He has brown skin and has quite a muscular figure. He has brown and fluffy shoulder-length hair, which he covers the top half of it with a plain dark brown headband; which also makes his forehead non-visible. He wears the Inazuma Japan uniform. As most can tell, his eyes are usually closed; but are opened once angered or teased with. His build relates to him being in a gang. When he was younger, his skin tone was a little lighter than it is currently. His hair was shorter, and was shown to go curly when it rained, as he had a small curl at the middle of his forehead. However, when young Kusaka was angered, his pupils were red and his hair was more spiky than flat. He had his eyes closed the whole time, so it is unknown if his eyes were red before he was angry, although in present time his eyes are maroon. As a child, he wore a white long-sleeved shirt with blue on the shoulders and half of the sleeves, which the other half was white. Whilst in his Berserker Mode, Kusaka's headband falls off, showing his hair. Instead of his hair being fluffy and more together, it is more curly, spiky and has turned to a light grey colour. His iris is now red instead of maroon, but still has black pupils. Personality He has a calm character and is most of the time relaxed. However when teased or been rude to, he switches moods and gets into a huge temper. The only time he opens his eyes is when he gets angry. The reason of this temper may be due to what happened in his past with Sato. Manabe Jinichirou commented that when Kusaka was younger, he was more kind and used to be more of a scaredy-cat than someone who was to get aggravated easily. He also said that "Normally he has the kind face of Buddha, but once he loses his temper he changes into a demon". Kusaka's Berserker Mode debuted in episode 9. When he first used it, he was out of control, not even an iris in his eyes, just plain white. His personality was corrupt and negative, and was no where near his usual calm mood. However, when Satoko apologized to Kusaka, he came to his senses and learned to use his Berserker Mode without getting angry, and it even improved his ability in soccer, as shown when he broke through Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi whereas others couldn't. Even when in his Berserker Mode, he actually cried a lot when Satoko spoke to him, which shows he has an affection side too as well as the calm and angry side of him. Kusaka confessed to Morimura Konoha in episode 12, stating that he wants her to be his girlfriend. It was noticeable that he had wanted to talk to her for a long time, but kept on getting interrupted whilst doing so, and didn't get the chance. Although he asked, she said that she wasn't ready yet, but maybe in the future. Background Kusaka is known as a delinquent, especially in schools. He even leads a gang. He joined Inazuma Japan so that he and his friends could be reinstated to his previous school.. This implies that Kusaka may want to change his bad attitude. All he wants to do is protect his friends, which is why he wants to become stronger. His previous school was named Yuushin Gakuen, which is the school he wishes he and his friends can go back to, and is the contract he had discussed with Kuroiwa Ryuusei, coach of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He said that all this time he thought he had been protecting his friends, but in reality, he was protecting himself. He also said that it was his fault that his friends were kicked out as well as him. When Kusaka was young, he had a childhood friend named Kanda Satoko. One day, she was being harassed by a group of boys, in which Kusaka took action and attempted to stop them, but failed. At this time, Kusaka was still the kind-hearted person; but this changed him forever. Kusaka was hit down, which made Satoko run away, looking frightened. This angered the young Kusaka, resulting in him experiencing his 'Berserker Mode for the first time'. He then told the boys who harassed Satoko to wait up, whilst a red aura surrounding him and his bloodshot red eyes staring at them; in which he then took his revenge. That day could be the source of his anger, otherwise known as his Berserker Mode. Plot Kusaka appeared in the first episode, being selected to be one of the members of the national soccer team for Japan, Inazuma Japan. Later when Inazuma Japan played against Teikoku Gakuen, Kusaka showed some skill in soccer as he tackled Horasawa Shuuji. However, he stood still and got tackled by another member of Teikoku, who then gloated about it and got Kusaka angry. In episode 2, it was revealed that Kusaka had never played sports before. Kusaka and the rest of Inazuma Japan done some training to get more used to playing soccer, seeing as most of them were beginners. Kusaka was shown to have very strong power in his leg, as he stepped on the ball and burst it very easily. He also hit Manabe Jinichirou in the face with a soccer ball by accident, but said sorry. In episode 5, Kusaka and some other members of Inazuma Japan took the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test, suggested by their coach Kuroiwa Ryuusei, in which they was given the chance to leave the team completely if they wanted to. Kusaka was second to take the test, which was five penalty shots. Like Tetsukado Shin who also failed the test by scoring his last goal, Kusaka also decided to stay in the team, so he scored. In episode 6, Kusaka and the team played against Big Waves, Australia's national team. Shindou Takuto made a link of passes using Kami no Takuto, which Kusaka was in, and made a successful header-pass to Matatagi. As a result, Tsurugi scored with Bicycle Sword. In episode 8, Kusaka along with the other members of Inazuma Japan got a day-off, no training, no soccer. Kuroiwa Ryuusei told them to do something other than soccer in fact. Matsukaze Tenma invited Kusaka to train with him, but he refused, politely. Kusaka spent his day at the docks with his gang, not doing much. Another gang seemed to go there also; the leader spoke and asked Kusaka if he plays soccer now, but said in a teasing way. Later on, Kusaka was arrested and was kept in the police station, along with his gang. One of the gang members asked Kusaka why they're doing all this, acting like a gang. Kusaka replied that it was to protect everyone. But the gang member didn't take that as a good reason, and even said that Kusaka is ruining their lives. Whilst still at the police station, Manabe Jinichirou told everyone of Kusaka's past, as he done some research about him. Kuroiwa then went to the police station with Tenma joining him, to get Kusaka. Kuriowa said that he was Kusaka's guardian, so he was allowed to go. The next day, Inazuma Japan started their third match of the Asia preliminaries, playing against Shamshir. Just before the match started, he saw his childhood friend watching him in the crowd, Kanda Satoko. She didn't show much expression, just a blunt face. It was shown in a flashback of Kusaka's that a younger him tried to save her from a group of boys bullying her, but Kusaka got hit instead. However, young Kusaka switched personalities and turned angry, even making his pupils turn red. As soon as the match started, Matatagi lost the ball, loosing it to Said Ashraf, the captain of Shamshir. Said Ashraf then easily scored with Oil Rush, making it 1-0 to Shamshir. Matatagi Hayato passed to Kusaka after the kick-off, but Kusaka slipped and lost possession of the ball, giving it to Kashim Bador. Kasim, Said and Tamir Nasr then teased Kusaka about being weak, and that he is no where near world-level at soccer. But Kusaka then got mad and injured all three of them, similar to what he did to Teikoku Gakuen's players. In episode 9, Kusaka and the rest of Inazuma Japan continued to play the match with Shamshir. Said and other members of Shamshir were still teasing and injuring Kusaka; hurting him in very vicious ways like purposely hitting him in the stomach and legs. Said repeatedly called Kusaka weak, and as expected by Inazuma Japan, Kusaka reacted negatively, and was about to grab Said, but Tenma held him back and told him that soccer isn't about fighting, and then said that the Kusaka now isn't 'strong' at all, and so he calmed down. But a gang came to the match, interrupting it and resulting it to stop for that moment. The gang leader came to the match because Kusaka had beaten up members of his gang, which is why he got arrested. The gang leader wanted revenge, so he wanted to fight Kusaka. He was teasing Kusaka about being weak and Kusaka got mad again. Kusaka went to punch the gang leader, but Tenma got in the way and was punched instead. Kusaka was surprised by this, but wasn't calmed and said that he wasn't going to be dissed without doing anything. But Satoko shouted from the crowd, and told him the real reason she ran away. She ran away because she didn't know what to with herself, and she has always wanted to apologize to Kusaka for doing so. Kusaka was relieved and started crying. He told the gang to get out, and they did because they was scared of his Berserker Mode. The match continued and it was still 1-0 to Shamshir. One of Shamshir's member went to dribble past Kusaka. Kusaka shouted "This is the real me!" and changed into his Berserker Mode, but this time learned how to control it, surprising Manabe and Minaho. He stole ball, dribbled past a few players, passed it to Matatagi on Tenma's orders and Matatagi ended up scoring with his Parkour Attack. Tsurugi then evened the score with Bicycle Sword, and Tenma tried getting the third goal with God Wind, but was stopped due to Shamshir's getting in the way, decreasing the power, and then was saved by Dry Blow. It was 2-2 and Shamshir went to their final stage, and used Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi hoping to get past and score. But Kusaka blocked it and successfully got the ball, surprising Shindou. He used Kyoubou Head to score the third goal for Inazuma Japan, and they ended up winning 3-2, with Tenma congratulating Kusaka on scoring the winning goal. At the end of the episode, Kusaka said that soccer was 'nice', which made Tenma happy. In episode 10 Kusaka along with the other members of Inazuma Japan, done some training in the Black Room; which is a virtual simulation of different habitats and era's in which the player can then use for training. In episode 11, Kusaka went searching for Morimura Konoha along with Matsukaze Tenma and Sorano Aoi, as she left Inazuma Japan because she lost confidence in herself. They found her, and Kusaka tried to encourage her to come back. In the end she re-joined the team. In episode 12, Kusaka and the rest of Inazuma Japan started their match with Mach Tiger. Only minutes into the match, Kusaka went into Berserker Mode. He went into Berserker Mode, so he had the courage to go up to Morimura Konoha and tell her about his feelings, making her go blush so much she went red. He told her he wanted her to be his girlfriend, but she said she wasn't ready yet, but maybe in the future. Whilst still in Berserker Mode, Kusaka tackled a player from Mach Tiger, earning the ball and shot with Kyoubou Head, which got past Udom Geuchai's Killer Elbow and scored a goal. It was 1-1, as Tamugan Jar scored first with his Ivory Crash. The match continued in episode 13. Konoha failed to get the ball when Minaho miscalculated, and so Kusaka saved the ball and kicked the ball out. Later on in the match, Mei Pakudi went for a slide to tackle him, but Minaho told him where to go, and so he passed through without being tackled, and passed it to Sakura. Japan ended up winning the match, and went back to the Odaiba Soccer Garden. Once they arrived there, they were all told that they have a practise match the next day, but were not told who against, confusing the Japan members. In episode 14, Resistance Japan showed up at the Odaiba Soccer Garden soccer pitch, where Inazuma Japan were at. They then played a match, and just like the other seven members of Japan, Kusaka was astonished at Resistance Japan's plays and that he couldn't keep up at all; Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou being the only three members who could. The match ended with a one-sided score of 3-1 to Resistance Japan, and Fudou Akio, the coach of Resistance Japan, then said that Shinsei Inazuma Japan would never win at their level as a team right now. After the match, they all agreed and went to train more in the Black Room, lifting their spirits from their previous loss. Recruitments Berserker Form In order to recruit Kusaka, you first need to scan his QR code. Also, you'll need to have: *'Kizuna Coin': 1 White (白1) *'Topic': Early Age (幼い頃の話題) (Obtained at Sazanaara's station) *'Topic': Seeds of Trouble (悩みのタネの話題) (Obtained at Sandorius town) *'Topic': Certain Opportunity (とあるキッカケの話題) (Obtained at Gurdon's track) *'Topic': Butch (乱暴者の話題) (Obtained at Gurdon's station) After this, he can be recruited. Stats All stats are at level 99 and are untrained. |-|Game - Normal Form= *'GP': 187 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 116 *'Dribble': 149 *'Block': 96 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 86 *'Speed': 81 *'Stamina': 136 *'Lucky': 53 |-|Game - Berserker Form= *'GP': 193 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribble': 154 *'Block': 85 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 91 *'Speed': 88 *'Stamina': 119 *'Lucky': 53 Hissatsu |-|Anime= *'SH Kyoubou Head' |-|Game - Normal Form= *'SK Crusher' *'OF Ora Ora Mench' *'SH Kyoubou Head' *'DF Iron Wall' |-|Game - Berserker Form= *'OF Ora Ora Mench' *'SH Kyoubou Head' *'OF Endless Summer' *'SK Power Dribble' Soul |-|Anime= *'SOUL Grizzly' |-|Game= *'SOUL Grizzly' Trivia *He is the tallest member of Inazuma Japan. *He is a school delinquent, and has been kicked out of five different schools. *He earned the nickname "The Dragon With Two Faces" in his most recent school. *He is seen to be in charge of a gang, which he hangs around with at any free-time he gets at construction work places. *It was seen in episode 9 that he dislikes spicy food. *He has a character song titled Erabareshimono Tachi with Matatagi Hayato, Minaho Kazuto, Manabe Jinichirou and Tetsukado Shin. Category:Earth Eleven Category:Soul users Category:Inazuma Japan